Fun with Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows
by Venussail
Summary: A collaborative fic written by me and my friend, Pirate-chan.  It is COLD in Japan, and Yuki needs to be warmed up.  Whatever will his uke do?  Rating for suggestiveness.


A/N: Moshi moshi, mina! It's been awhile since I last submitted anything. This is a very special fic because it was written collaboratively with my friend and fellow author on here, Pirate-chan! Not only that, but it has a contest attached to it! Whoever can guess the pattern of writing in this story (i.e. who wrote what) will get a fic written specially for them from the author of their choosing. We would prefer that requests stick to genres and fandoms we have written in, but we can bend a little depending on the request. Now, enough of my blabbering, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: Neither Pirate-chan nor I claim any rights to Gravitation, which is why we resort to doing this.

Fun with Hot Chocolate and Marshmallows

It was the middle of winter in Japan, and damn it was cold. Yuki, a naturally cold person as it is (in both personality and body temperature), was currently under a mound of blankets on the couch in the living room with the heat turned up on its highest setting. Shuichi on the other hand was wearing only sweatpants and a t-shirt, bouncing around the living room, and writing a new song. The author eyed him, slightly annoyed by his antics and at the same time bewildered by the fact that he was just fine in what little he was wearing when it was below zero out.

"Shuichi!" Yuki yelled. "Would you please go put on a jacket? Just loooking at you is making me feel colder!"

"Why would I do that?" Shuichi asked, a child-like innocence on his face. "I feel just fine. Do you need me to warm you up?"

Yuki cocked an eyebrow suggestively (but not caught by the oblivious uke). "And just how would you do that?"

"Well, I could make you some hot chocolate and cuddle with you!"

The author rolled his eyes. "Just don't forget the damn marshmallows like last time!"

"I won't!" Shuichi said with a wink.

As his lover turned and went to the kitchen, Yuki felt goosebumps spreading on his limbs and a shudder run down his back in anticipation.

_I can't believe I'm turning marshmallows into something dirty... _Yuki thought, ducking further under the covers.

"YUKIIII!" Shuichi voice rang out in the flat. "Do you want little marshmallows or big ones."

"Yuki smirked, perviness coming full force. "I don't care what size the marshmallows are. They'll melt in my mouth either way."

The sexual innuendo of course flew over the oblivious singer's head. "I'll use both then!"

The blond was in total disbelief. How could he not get that one?

A few seconds later, Shuichi appeared with two mugs full of hot chocolate in his hands, wearing something completely different from what he had on when he left for the kitchen. The skimpy outfit consisted of a red leather belly shirt, black leather short shorts, and well, that was it. Yuki stared, mouth agape. Shuichi winked seductively at his bewildered seme and sauntered over to the couch.

"Would you like to drink some of my specially home made hot chocolate?" he asked, his voice low and alluring.

Yuki could feel his mouth hanging open, watering as his eyes freely roamed his uke's body. "Yes, would my little waiter like to bring the mug to my lips so I can drink his sweet elixir?"

Shuichi grinned as a light blush tinted his cheeks and he put his mug on the coffee table and brought Yuki's up to his lips like asked.

"Delicious," Yuki said with a wink. "I could drink your liquid all day long."

"I'm glad you like it," Shuichi purred, taking a sip from Yuki's mug of hot chocolate.

"Hey, brat, you have your own," the blonde spat.

The pink-haired genki merely giggled and gave his lover a big kiss on the lips. Yuki reached a hand up behind Shuichi's head, pressing their lips together more as he slipped his tongue into Shuichi's mouth.

When they finally pulled apart, slightly panting, Shuichi asked, "Are you all warmed up?"

Yuki growled lightly and threw the blanket aside and tackled Shuichi to the ground.

"Yes," he said before hungrily kissing his uke.

A/N: I know, super-short fic (not even 1,000 words)! By the way, just in case anyone out there is interested, the idea for this fic came when Pirate-chan and I were trying to "edit" my fic Loose Clothing for Creative Writing club. All we could think of was replacing naughty segments with hot chocolate and marshmallows. It was quite a laugh. Anyway, be sure to check out Pirate-chan's fics and don't forget about the contest! R & R please! Ja ne!


End file.
